Jutsu no Jutsu
by Mistress Black Fang
Summary: Naruto's wind rasengan didnt affect her, she doesnt even move when sakura punches her and sasuke well sasuke is useless just like them all. Orchimaru was dead but he's come back.She is to put it all to an end.But who is she?NarutoxOC SasuxSaku


**Jutsu no Justu**

**N**aruto's wind rasengan didnt affect her, she doesnt even move when sakura punches her and sasuke well sasuke is useless just like them all. Orchimaru is dead but he's come back.She is to put it all to an end.But who is she?NarutoxOC SasuxSaku

Chapter one-Who is she?

Pre-logue

Sasuke woke up to a footstep in his room.He used sharingan but nothing happened.

Sakura woke up to a footstep in her room.She punched "it" but nothing happened.

Naruto woke up to a footstep in his room.He used wind rasengan but nothing happened.

Kakashi felt something brewing in the morning when his team didnt turn up.

He found out they all had minor concussions and remembered nothing at all.

earlier that day

A blonde haired , sapphire blue eyed girl stepped into Konaha.Her bangs just slightly sheilded her left eye from view. She showed off her perfect figure in a black and white skin tight training combo which included a long halter neck top that went half way between her hip and knee and white fishnet tights underneath.She wore a black fingerless glove over her right hand and a long silver chain along with black combat boots.

"wow!"she shouted from the top of her lungs

"Konaha is so big!"she said stopping by a ramen shop called ichiraku's ramen

she smelt the scent of ramen wafting in the air towards her

ramen ...her favourite

she stared in amazement looking at a boy wearing a training suit of orange and black slurping down the ramen like there was no tomorrow.

Mountains of bowls were already stacked next to him but he continued to eat and eat.

sasuke heard and loud shout from a girl and grumbled.While Sakura wondered what he was grumbling on about.

"hey buddy are you full yet"she laughed looking at the boy

the boy she had been looking at suddenly tumbled backwards landing flat on his ass.

"hey im naruto"said naruto holding out his hand waiting for her to shake it

naruto was a sight that one had to see.A bowl of ramen piled on his straw blonde hair mixing in, with strands of noodle covering his clothes. He laughed at himself.

"..im going to be the next hokage"said naruto grinnning stupidly

"not if you look like that"laughed the girl walking away ordering a large bowl of ramen and sitting herself down 3 seats away from him,

'i would have sat closer if it wasnt for those mountains of bowls'she thought as a stack came crashing down on her

"ahhhhhh"

naruto had accidently knocked down the stack of bowls as he placed down his chopsticks

* * *

later that day in narutos room/house 

Naruto had grown up he could use wind rasengan now.Sakura had her super human strength and Sasuke wuth his sharingan.Sasuke was the only Uchiha left he was the last of his blood line since the three had gotten together and killed Itachi though Sasuke didnt like the fact the he had to ask for help.Sakura was just as in love with Sasuke as she was from the start. Naruto was still the idiot he was.

Sasuke had killed orchimaru spliting his body into 3 and burying each bit in a different town and area.

Sasuke had just about enough of Naruto he was the biggest jerk in the world. Just ignoring hinata while trying to get sakura to like him.When she so obviously did not like him.

Sakura was annoyed Naruto hadnt been at practice today.He deserved to have his face punched in and be thrown around the world by her. She would then grind him down to a fine powder,and serve it to Tsunade in her tea. (such murderous intent)

Naruto felt full he had never eaten so many bowls of ramen in one day during his whole life.Life was just peachy for him Hinata stayed as shy as she always was, Sakura still didnt like him and sasuke was just the jerk he was before, still bent on revenge even though itachi was already dead. Just thinking about it made him...hungry he grabbed a peach that was on the table.Just like old times.

that girl he saw earlier was well...he couldnt believe he was saying this...even better looking than sakura

sure sakura was pretty with those huge eyes and...that forehead(sweatdrop) but she couldnt compare to the new girl

he didnt even know who she was but one thing was sure she was a ninja but her forehead protector held no insignia or mark to classify which counrty she belonged to

'a missing nin? cant be'he thought

"what was her name again"naruto thought out load

he couldnt remember

"karoke?karka? karaki? karkuri?" thought naruto like an ape scratching his head in the process

he'd just have to look around for the girl tomorrow the old man at the ramen shop might remember or at least heard her name

but then she did sustain a sprained wrist so he wondered if tsunade might have seen her?

* * *

next day early in the morning

'uggh more missions and training with kakashi again..'yawned naruto as he donned his orange and black outfit

he looked at his mirror and grinned his famous grin as he checked his forehead protector wasnt scratched

he made his way slowly towards his table as he opened the cupboard, seeing instant ramen he was overjoyed grabbing it out he instantly poured boiling hot water into the cup

he read the instructions wait 3 minutes after pouring boiling water and leave to cool for 30 seconds

"ahh 3 minutes and 30 seconds no way it cant take that long...i remember when sakura made instant ramen for me it only took 10 seconds ahh ramen"naruto drooled as he finished off his sentence

he waited for 2 minutes and seeing the ramen was half way cooked gulped it down sustaining numerous burns

"hot hot hot hot"

"hot hot hot"he said holding out his tounge but accidently during the process poured steaming hot ramen over his whole face

he rushed out of his house with a towel clamped on his face

he bumped into loads of people since he couldnt see anything in front of him as he rushed towards the hokages tower

tsunade would be able to help with the burns

**in tsunades office**

"naruto why are you here"said tsunade with her right foot placed on the table as she leaned forwards to narutos figure

"maa fwwee maa fewww"said naruto muffled

"let me see your face since i cant see it"said tsunade lifting off the towel

"naruto did you fall into the hot springs while perving again jiraiya has bad influences very bad influeneces"tsunade muttered to herself

"it wasnt a hot spring it was ramen RAMEN i tell you"naruto said outraged and wincing at the burns that covered his face

"ramen well that shows naruto you eat too fast it probably didnt even cool down yet"tsunade shook her head

"i get it its all a conspiracy to stop me from eating ramen"said a deranged naruto running around excusing everything in sight

tsunade grabbed naruto by the shoulder

"i dont know what was in the ramen but it made you delusional or something"tsunade said as she wrapped bandages around his face leaving only space for his eyes mouth and nose uncovered.

naruto walked out of the room he made his way towards the place where he was to meet the others but first he felt like eating more ramen but he wondered if it would be the right choice bad luck had been brewing around ramen these 2 days.At least he might see the girl from yesterday.

sure enough as he made his way down to ichirakus ramen he saw her sitting there eating , as if she was born to eat ramen -sweat drop-(-.-')

"hey hello"said naruto as he bounded his way towards her smiling though you couldnt see it through the bandages

"omg a zombie"said the girl grabbing her shurikens and kunais ready to strike

"arghhhh "naruto ran off she continued to chase him through the crowded streets

he had made it to training ground 3 finally, but she was still chasing him

sasuke sakura and kakashi were at training ground 3 as well not far ahead

"omg this is even worse than fuzzy brows a naruto mummy arghhh"shrieked sakura as she rushed off in the opposite direction

sasuke stood there until naruto collided with him

his fangirls got angry as started protesting

'we dont like you sasukes not a mummys boy'they chanted eyes glinting with murderous intent

naruto blitzed off out of view into the forest.He heard voices.

"Yes sir.Orichimaru sir."a girls voice said in salute.

"a girl?"naruto said out of astonishment.

"whos there."orichimaru turned

"naruto how long have we come to meet eh?You see he is feeling hungry"orichamru said pointing to his giant snake that he summoned up occasionally

"how can you be still alive?"

"why cant i?"orichimaru said licking his thin lips

Then he heard it a zoom through the air."Silent and deadly."naruto thought as he looked upwards to the small black and yellow blur.

before he knew it naruto was being dragged off by the girl earlier as he watched orichmru and the "girl" pinned to trees though for some reason they disappeared.

"Bunshin"naruto said

"hai"the girl replied dumping him on the floor and racing off

"something is wrong something is very wrong"karakuri said mocking her own values"i didnt think the problem was this serious"

(a/n i didnt choose the name for nothing -grin- '**Karakuri**' means a mechanical device to tease, trick, or take a person by surprise. It implies hidden magic, or an element of mystery.)


End file.
